


toe to toe, back to back (my love it's very late)

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Threesome basically, written while half asleep and severly upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>‘Wait!’ Zayn calls out after him and Harry turns back, eyes big and electric. ‘What if we all go home together.’ his voice is soft, cautious, as he suggests it, looking between Louis and Harry. Harry looks to Louis, chewing on his lip again and Louis stares back before Harry’s looking at Zayn and he’s nodding.</i></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Zayn and Louis both pick up Harry at a club and they fuck)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	toe to toe, back to back (my love it's very late)

**Author's Note:**

> Short, shitty, shotty. Unedited and unoriginal. I apologize for my dry-spell profusely. I hope it ends soon.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

His mouth is pink and wet, his skin tinged pink high on his cheeks. His eyes are electric, big and open and kinetic. He sips at the drink Louis had bought him, wrapping his lips tight around the straw and sucking while he blinks slowly, staring up at Louis with a flutter of his eyelashes. Louis bites his lip and steps in closer, crowding his space until his back is pressed to the bar and Louis’ got a knee between his.

 

He’s still talking in between his sips, slow and lazy, and Louis wonders how swollen his tongue must feel to him if his speech is so languid. He’s like honey, Louis thinks, leaning in closer under the guise that he needs to hear him better in the noise of the club, and he fits a hand on his hip ‘for balance’ even though he just wants to feel more of him. He’s like honey.

 

His eyes are wide and glassy and his lips are sugary and he looks sweet to touch; sweet to taste. His voice is thick and sweet and viscous and Louis wants to spread him out, wants to hear his sticky voice stir into whines as he presses into his sweet, wrapped in his warmth and his sugar.

 

He goes off into new tangent and Louis fits his hand to press over his belly, slipped under his shirt to press against the swell of his bare stomach while he talks. He can feel the hum of it under his fingers and Harry feels like he has honey-bees buzzing around his stomach where Louis has butterflies.

 

The shocking pink drink Louis had bought him is slipping through his black straw and down his throat with a bob of his adam’s apple too fast and Louis thumbs over his tummy to keep him in place, rather than run off when his glass becomes empty. His lips have gone sugar pink from the drink and Louis wants to kiss him but he isn’t sure about it yet.

 

His wrists are narrow and bony and he rests one on Louis’ shoulder, holding his empty glass in one hand, black straw between his teeth. Louis leans up against him to speak to the bartender over his shoulder where’s he fit to the bar, orders him a new drink.

 

It’s bright blue, toxic. He rests the straw between his teeth in the glass of blue and ice and lime next to the new black straw, sucking both straws between his lips and watching Louis as he sucks and swallows.

 

He drinks it slowly, and the creases in his soft-looking lower-lip are the first to catch the blue of his drink. He sips a bit longer until his mouth must be stained the colour of swimming pool water but must taste sweet as a bubblegum milkshake.

 

‘Need to wee.’ Louis murmurs to him, his fingers grazing his soft stomach.

 

He nods, biting his straws between his teeth before he’s letting them go and he’s leaning in and his soft lips are pressing to Louis’, sweet and dirty. Louis kisses him back, the taste of his blue on his tongue.

 

‘Stay right here…’

 

‘Harry.’ he supplies.

 

‘Stay right here Harry,’ Louis smiles, ‘I’ll be right back.’

 

Harry sucks on his straws, smiling with his teeth around them as he leans against the bar and Louis; pushing through the crowd to find the bathroom.

 

When he comes back, Harry is still where he left him, but he’s got another, familiar body leaning against him, lips pulled into a smile as he mixes the blue ice in his glass.

 

Louis snarls at the figure of Zayn and Harry meets his eyes over his shoulder and his grin widens as he calls him over. Zayn turns from his standing place between Harry’s thighs and raises his eyebrows when he sees Louis.

 

Zayn steps back ever so slightly so Louis can wedge in next to Harry, pressing against a stranger so he can wrap his arm around Harry’s waist and send Zayn his message.

 

‘This is Zayn.’ Harry supplies, and Louis watches his wrists again as he holds his empty glass and gestures between Zayn and Louis.

 

‘I know. He’s my roommate, we came here together.’ Louis says with a tight smile.

 

Zayn smiles back easily, his hand on Harry’s hip, thumb rubbing and Louis watches him as he winks at Harry.

 

‘We both have good taste.’ he says in his rich voice, and Louis frowns for a second when he sees Harry bite his lip.

 

‘Zayn, a word?’ Louis says with a second tight-lipped smile.

 

Zayn gives Harry another quick wink before Louis is tugging on his wrist until they’re standing some distance away from Harry.

 

‘I saw him first.’ Louis starts.

 

‘We’re not children, Lou. That rule doesn’t apply anymore.’

 

‘But he’s clearly interested in me,’

 

‘Please Lou? He’s so pretty and he’s my type and if you give me this, I promise I’ll help you find someone who you can fuck next time.’ Zayn pouts.

 

‘That’s what you said last time!’ Louis cries, Zayn chewing on his lip. ‘Come on Zayn, I need this. You know how long it’s been since I fucked someone,’ Louis whines.

 

‘I know Lou, but I don’t want to give this one up. He looks made for it.’

 

Louis is about to retort when there’s a soft cough and Harry’s scratching at the back of his neck. He sucks on his lower lip and both Louis and Zayn watch it.

 

‘I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. Thank you so much for the drinks, Louis. It was lovely to meet the two of you.’ he speaks with his honey smile and his honey voice and Louis feels ready to punch something as Harry’s walking away.

 

‘Wait!’ Zayn calls out after him and Harry turns back, eyes big and electric. ‘What if we all go home together.’ his voice is soft, cautious, as he suggests it, looking between Louis and Harry. Harry looks to Louis, chewing on his lip again and Louis stares back before Harry’s looking at Zayn and he’s nodding.

 

Harry steps back to them, stepping in close so Louis can wind an arm around his waist. ‘Alright?’ Louis asks Zayn, raising his eyebrows for affect. Zayn nods, stiff, and Louis thinks he looks beautiful in how his cheekbones stand out before he’s smiling, big and full, and he’s winding his arm around Harry’s waist too, arm resting over Louis’.

 

Zayn hails a taxi and slips in, pulling Harry into his lap after him. His smile is light and possessive and even though there’s jealousy pooling in Louis’ stomach, he finds himself smiling at Zayn.

 

Louis tangles his and Harry’s fingers for the duration of the short drive before Zayn’s paying the driver and they’re climbing out in front of their building.

 

Louis pulls Harry inside, arm low slung around his waist so his fingers can pull up the edge of his shirt and rub at his soft hip.

 

Louis is never and will never be a fan of public affection, but as soon as they step inside the lift, he’s tilting Harry’s head and kissing his bubblegum lips, loose and lazy, and Zayn taps his foot on the floor before the lift dings and the doors are pulling open.

 

Zayn pulls on Harry’s hand, tags him along the hallway before he’s fiddling for his keys and unlocking the front door, his fingers entwined with Harry’s as he pushes the door open, Louis standing behind. Zayn kisses Harry when they step inside, prying open his sugary lips and slipping his tongue to tangle with Harry’s, licking his mouth at the seams as he bunches his shirt up his back in his fist. Louis hears Harry moan, Zayn drawing his fingers up and down his spine.

 

‘Your room or mine?’ Louis asks, more to make the pair pull apart than anything.

 

‘Your bed’s bigger but my rooms neater.’ Zayn groans, Harry’s head nestled in the crook of his neck, supposedly marking him with lovebites.

 

‘Bigger is better,’ Harry murmurs into Zayn’s neck, Zayn running his fingers to trace his spine.

 

Zayn smirks and nods, leading Harry into Louis’ bedroom. Zayn nudges Harry back from him, pulling his own shirt off over his head, careful not to disturb his hair as he starts at undoing his jeans. Louis pulls on the hem of Harry’s shirt, slipping it up his body. Harry lets himself be handled as Zayn comes from behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist to undo his belt buckle before fiddling with his flies.

 

Louis kisses him once his shirt is off and Zayn’s pushing his jeans to his knees, quick and fleeting before he’s pulling off his own shirt. Zayn peels back his duvet, bunching it at the foot of the bed before he’s leaving the room to fetch his own lube and condoms.

 

Louis hooks his fingers into Harry’s briefs, rubbing his fingers along the tender skin beneath the elastic waistband before he’s pulling them down, over the small curve of Harry’s hips and pushing them as far down as he can before Harry’s wriggling them down. Louis kisses Harry again, harder, as he wraps his fist around Harry’s hard length, moving so his cock gets pressed between their stomachs as he curves his tongue into Harry’s mouth, licking away the taste of blue from the crevices of his mouth as he squeezes his root softly. Harry makes a breathy sound in his throat as their tongues curl around each other, together, and he’s fumbling to undo Louis’ jeans and get them off.

 

Zayn’s back, kissing Harry between his shoulder blades and up, until he’s pressing soft kisses into the nape of his neck with his nose buried in his sweaty curls. Louis curls his fingers around a hip, possessive as he grips on Harry’s hard length, tempted to push Zayn out and spread Harry out for himself, spread him open and kiss him all over, taste his honey skin and lick him apart, greedy. But.

 

Zayn is running hands over him, just as strong and possessive and Harry’s leaning back into Zayn’s chest as he catches his breath. Louis nips at Harry’s neck, makes him moan softly as he slowly drags his fist up his length, tight between their stomachs.

 

He can hear Zayn uncap his lube, his fingers wet. He kisses Harry’s throat as Zayn opens him up, his fingers thick and strong inside of his taut body. Harry breaths quick and sharp, letting Louis feel the inhales and exhales in his throat through his neck as he licks and marks his skin.

 

Zayn stretches Harry with curling fingers, making Harry tremble and bite his lip to swallow sound. Louis wants to tell him to belt them rather than swallow them, but he’s much too engrossed in how sweet the flesh of his bared throat tastes against his lips to bother with language.

 

Zayn bites into his shoulders, hard and hungry. He’s primal, hard and sharp. Zayn digs his nails into the round of Harry’s arse, making the boy make a soft sound behind his closed lips as Zayn slots a third finger next to the other two, sliding slow and curling teasingly.

 

Harry’s hands burn into Louis’ skin as they look for grasp along his back, the nubs of his stubbed nails scratching over shoulder and spine. ‘He’s ready.’ Zayn murmurs into the nape of Harry’s neck, lips pressed to where his spine pushes back against his flesh.

 

Louis nips at his neck with sharp teeth and lets go of his body, Zayn leading him to fall back against the bed, his cheeks flushed and his eyes alive. He leans on his elbows against the pillows, cock against his stomach and legs crossed, demure.

 

Zayn spreads his thighs, slips between them and kisses him. Louis watches Zayn’s back shift, muscle protruding with the sharp of his bones as his shoulder blade shifts and Louis watches as he rolls a condom onto himself and holds himself steady as he presses inside Harry’s body.

 

There’s fire in Louis’ stomach.

 

He reaches for the lube, slicks his fingers and kneels behind Zayn, setting a hand in the centre of his back as he presses a finger inside him. Zayn moans, hips stock still inside Harry as Harry pants, hard and fast. Louis slips in the second without ceremony, Zayn letting out a hiss. Zayn’s never one to take the bottom, something common in their friendship, and he’s tight around Louis’ fingers; warm.

 

Harry lets out small sounds, hungry for friction, but Zayn’s still, the burn of Louis slipping in his third digit keeping him still as he adjusts. Louis stretches him, spreads his fingers, makes him moan. He curls his fingers against his prostate and watches as Zayn’s forearm wobbles as he holds his body above Harry’s.

 

His hips start slow as they fuck into Harry as Louis gives a hard thrust of his fingers, making Zayn grunt, angry that it’s Zayn fucking Harry and not him. Louis thrust his fingers with Zayn’s thrusts, slow and hard, until he’s loose around his fingers and Louis’ tearing open a condom with his sharp teeth before rolling it up his length, pinching the end before slicking himself up with lube. He crowds over the curve of Zayn’s back, slotting against him as he presses inside his body. Zayn slows his thrusts into Harry, Harry whining in protest.

 

Zayn breathes deep and heavy, head hanging down as he takes Louis to the hilt. Harry leans up, neck straining, so he can kiss Zayn. Their lips slip together, wet, and Louis listens as their tongues taste, as he squeezes Zayn’s hip and draws back before thrusting back in. Zayn gives a low moan and gets pushed deeper inside Harry. Harry bites down on his lip as Louis starts a slow pace, his thrust working Zayn’s hips against Harry. Louis rests a hand on Harry’s knee where it’s bent up by Zayn’s side, fucking into Zayn’s tight body fast. His hips slap against the slight swell of Zayn’s arse, making him moan delicious and rich as the force fucks him into Harry.

 

Louis goes hard against Zayn’s body, lost in feeling and pouring his jealousy into his sharp thrusts. Zayn makes sounds inhuman, kissing Harry messy and spit-slick as he breathes his sounds down Harry’s throat. Harry’s frustrated, nails scratching down Zayn’s back as Zayn remains still, too overwhelmed at the feeling of Louis fucking him to do the same to Harry, so all Harry gets is the dilute of what Louis gives Zayn.

 

Louis gives a hard thrust and Harry moans into Zayn’s lungs and Louis wraps his arm around Zayn’s chest, pulling him back to his chest, away from Harry. He sucks into his neck, licking under his ear as he fucks into his willing body. Harry whines, reluctantly bringing his own hand to fist his flushed cock as he looks down to where Zayn is stretching him open.

 

Louis licks along the line of Zayn’s shoulder and meets Harry’s eyes, clouded with lust and excitement. Harry pushes himself, changing the angle of how Zayn’s buried inside his body and he moans before he’s kissing Zayn, under his jaw. Zayn whimpers, eyes shut as Harry nips at his neck, and Louis his shoulder.

 

Louis watches Harry, sees his minty eyes flick to Louis’ as he sucks a bruise into Zayn’s throat. Louis leans his chin forward and Harry leans up, connecting their lips over Zayn’s shoulder. Louis sucks Harry’s tongue into his mouth, sucking. Harry makes a soft sound and Louis bites at his lip, teeth sharp, and Harry moans.

 

He pulls back, lips ghosting over Harry’s. ‘Want me to fuck you?’ he asks him, eyes dangerous as he snaps his hips into Zayn. Harry nods fast, moaning as Louis’ thrust pushes Zayn deeper.

 

Louis pulls out of Zayn, kissing his neck, and Zayn makes a noise of displeasure. ‘M’gonna fuck him now, okay?’ he murmurs into Zayn’s ear and Zayn groans but nods.

 

Zayn pulls out of Harry, pulling off the condom as Harry lies back and Louis shuffles between his thighs, slotting like puzzle pieces as he leans down to kiss Harry, long and light as he holds his cock steady, rubbing the tip to Harry’s hole and Harry whines, wrapping his arm around Louis’ neck and pulling him into the kiss.

 

Louis presses in easily, Harry stretched out from Zayn’s fingers and Zayn’s cock. His hips press to Harry’s soft arse, his hand sneaking along Harry’s inner thigh before grazing his fingers behind his knee and pushing it up towards his chest, pulling his body tight.

 

Louis drags his hips back, Harry’s eyes falling closed at sensation and Louis steadies himself with his other arm pressing down on Harry’s hip.

Louis sits back on his heels as his slow thrusts quicken, turning sharp and precise and Harry’s mouth falls open, small sounds working out. Zayn leans over his body, kissing over his milky chest before he’s nibbling on Harry’s rosebud of a nipple, sucking it between his lips before digging his teeth into the nub.

 

His fingers replace his mouth and he twists his nipple between his fingertips as he leans in to kiss Harry’s swollen mouth, licking him open with his slow tongue. Louis feels bitter greed in his stomach at the sight of Zayn slipping his tongue between Harry’s lips and sliding against the red of his tongue.

 

Louis pushes his knee higher and grips his hip, thrusting into him hard and shallow and Harry keens, loud and high, pulling away from Zayn, fingers clenching in the sheet as his other hand comes to pull on his other nipple. Louis fucks him hard and fast, his chest colouring red to his naval and he lets out sweet sounds as Zayn licks up the column of his throat. Louis’ hips move quick and fast, slapping against his pert arse as Zayn sits up and holds up a hand to Louis, making him slow his hips, slipping into slow, dragging thrusts into Harry’s body.

 

Zayn leans down to breath into Harry’s ear, and Louis can’t hear most of it, just sees Zayn’s lips brushing the shell of his ear. Harry’s eyes slip closed and he nods and Zayn’s stroking his thumb over his cheek.

 

‘Lou,’ Zayn starts and Louis gives a soft, sharp thrust against Harry’s prostate that makes his back arch and a whine come from his lips. ‘I’m gonna fuck his mouth. You cool like this or you wanna move around a bit?’

 

Louis looks down the line of Harry’s body, nodding before he’s pulling out, wanking himself slightly in his hand and Harry whimpers at the loss, pushing himself up on his elbows and lowering his knee. Louis gets to his knees while Zayn encourages Harry onto hands and knees. Louis grips his hips to keep him from toppling over, arms wobbling already. His fingers press into the soft of his hips as he guides his cock back to his hole, pressing in slowly as Zayn kneels in front of him, rubbing his thumb along his cheek.

 

‘Open up, sweetheart.’ Zayn tells Harry and Louis watches over the curve of his back as Zayn’s eyes flutter and Harry seems to suck him in.

 

Louis drives right back into his rhythm, letting his greed spur him on as he goes back to fucking Harry with sharp and hard thrusts, his hips slapping against Harry’s arse and making him rosy red. Louis digs into his hips and pulls him back onto his cock as he listens to Zayn murmuring softly to him, scratching through his matted hair as he sucks his cock.

 

Louis doubles his efforts, Zayn taking hold of Harry’s jaw as he starts to thrust lightly into his mouth. Louis drops his eyes when Harry starts making slurping sounds around Zayn. He watches as he fucks into Harry, stretching his rim wide to take him. He looks huge, Harry’s hole red as he stretches to accommodate Louis’ girth.

 

Louis reaches around to wrap a fist around Harry, wanking him quickly as he pours the last of energy to pushing into him. He hears Harry gag and splutter around Zayn and then he’s done, giving his last efforts to Harry’s body. Harry tightens around him and he comes, Louis squeezing Harry’s cock and digging his nails into his waist as he rides out his orgasm, hips working weakly against Harry’s arse before he’s pulling out and steadying himself as he flops down onto the mattress, catching his breath.

 

He closes his eyes as he listens to the slap of Harry working himself quickly, desperate as he chokes on Zayn’s cock, Zayn muttering dirty slurs of praise to him as he fucks his throat. Harry comes with a high whine, turning into a pathetic mewl, his face resting against Zayn’s hip as Zayn wanks himself above Harry.

 

Zayn tilts Harry’s chin up as he pants, working his hand quick before he’s coming thickly over Harry’s face, come dribbling from his eyelashes down his cheeks.

 

The room goes quiet but for heavy breathing and Louis opens his eyes when a body fits next to his, tucking under his arm. Harry smiles sleepily up at him as Zayn cuddles around his back, arms wrapping around his waist. Louis smiles back at him, dragging his thumb through the come left on his cheeks.

 

Harry holds his lips open on instinct or habit, and Louis sits his thumb to the centre of his tongue, Harry sucking it off with a contented smile. Louis’ eyes fall closed again as Harry rests his head on his chest and he snuffles against his neck.


End file.
